Hetalia one shots
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: My collections of one shots ft. Hetalia characters. Some pairings included. Still adding to it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: a collection of Hetalia one shots. Some are based on songs and prompts. Please review and enjoy~**

**I'll add more in other chapters~**

**A/N: I jump from human to country names.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Hetalia characters or songs listed. If I did, I'd be a little too busy in Paris with Francis to write~**

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

_Based on: 50 cent, ayo technology _

_Characters: Japan, America, China_

Japan popped open the case and placed the disk in his computer. Picking up the keyboard and placing it on his lap, he flicked the system on. His eyes rested steadily on the pixels on the screen which made the pictures.

Ring Ring

Japan paused the game and picks up the phone nearby. He instantly recognized America's upbeat voice.

"Japan! I'm watching horror movies. Watcha watching?"

Japan looked at the screen before replying in his usual voice, not finding too much interest anymore in it.

"You're typical woman in heels shooting enemies with large swords."

"Ah! Japan sounds so awesome~ I should visit."

Soon enough Japan had finished the conversation and clicked on the character data on his opponent, the one playing the woman. Typing the number in his phone, he held it to his ear.

"Hello, aru~"

The voice was all too familiar and Japan slammed the phone down, his face creasing in shock and horror. He then dropped his head onto the keyboard, allowing his older brother to win the game.

"Nii-san, why must you be all over the place? And why in heels?" Japan groaned as the door swung open by a now horrified America.

"China's the chick with guns?! What you guys doing across the ocean?! Cross-dressing?!"

Another groan was all America got in response.

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

_Based on: Eiffel 65, move your body_

_Hetalia: Axis power (Germany, Italy, and Japan~)_

Japan stood up with his breath coming in pants and sweat dripping down his face which he wiped away with a tired hand. He still stood straight, waiting for more instructions from his current commander.

"Japan, what are you doing?" The voice boomed out and Japan looked at the strongly-built blond. He gave a salute which he learnt just days ago, fighting the urge to bow. He stood firmly and tried to give a direct answer like he was trained to.

"You said to do twenty... Eer, twenty, sir."

Japan's voice fell quieter each second under the intimidating gaze.

"I meant twenty sets. What did I tell you to do?"

Japan answered swiftly, looking straight across from him, which was at Germany's chest.

"Not to copy Italy." The German looked to see the Italian running around with his arms outstretched, with who knows what on his mind.

"Very good then." Germany didn't bother correcting the bow as he walked away and sighed underneath his breath. This was going to be a long training session, and an even longer war.

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

_Based on: Se7en ft. T.O.P, digital bounce._

_Hetalia: France and England_

France flipped through the songs on the small device, watching England walk inside the almost empty meeting room for the yearly European meeting. He couldn't help but ask the bushy eyebrow blond about what he found.

"England, what type of music do you listen to?"

"Hasn't change in the past decade."

France put the music device down and casually slid it over the table at England. England gave his comments about time being wasted, but the Englishman eventually pressed play. Soon a fast and catchy beat filled the air.

"I don't listen to American trash."

"Not American." The Frenchman gave a knowing smile and England gave a small glare when he heard the lyrics.

"Just bloody perfect. That twat's influence is spreading."

"Maybe this globalization is a good thing. Neither of them had beautiful music before."

"..."

The Englishman found that true and say down with his arms crossed.

"NATO stays with who it has."

"Oui, I won't invite Korea..."

"Good."

"But what if he brings more music?"

The Englishman propped a foot up on France's chair and pushed the Frenchman down the long table.

"Fine. But what about Brazil~"

England shook his head. He was content without his country being a diverse and culture-less nation... Who was he kidding? He just had to make sure that Frenchman never saw his Samba collection.

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

_SHINee, Hello_

_Hetalia: Franada (France x Canada)_

Canada paced back and forth in front of his mirror. He kept his head bowed, his glasses sliding down his nose. He took them off, took in a deep breath and focused his thoughts.

Facing his reflection he nervously flicked a strand of hair behind his ear. Words were so close to being spoken but he quickly held them back, unable to say it even to his own reflection.

How could he tell France that he thought the Frenchman's flirtatious actions were so much more? That even if Canada blushed and turned away, he wanted to take up the offers. Because if he didn't, the Frenchman would surely continue to look pass him.

Feeling a flicker of bravery that hardly showed himself, he stared firmly at his reflection.

"H- hello, Francis. I r- really wa- wanted you to k- kn- know th- that..."

Canada's voice shook until underneath his usual soft tone of voice, it wasn't heard. Why couldn't he confess to his own reflection? Someone had to make the first step or else the Frenchman would never know.

"Matthieu? Bonjour?" Canada looked out the window of his home to see the Frenchman nervously pacing back and forth outside his front door. They briefly caught each other's gaze and gave small smiles. France's was more certain, a tantalizing smile. Matthew's was much smaller, a blush over his cheeks, but it was a smile nevertheless, and the first step.

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

_Hetalia: FrUK (France x England)_

Francis gave a smirk as he chased after another woman. The woman took Francis's hand and they were soon jumping across the darkened dance floor.

Meanwhile Arthur looked slightly hurt. Every year it never changed. Even when they attended ballroom dances in their youth. Francis always went to the prettiest lady first.

Arthur always hung back, not wanting to be there. But he attended for the hope Francis would do it again. Take his hands, ignoring the stares from everybody at the thought of two males dancing together. Through frills and ruffles of Victorian times, not a single mean word was exchanged as the two danced across marble floors.

Francis was soft, like he would to any lady. Arthur wasn't embarrassed. Instead he let out a small smile like any of Francis's previous partners. Francis smiled back and twirled Arthur across the floor.

Francis always saw beauty in others, of both genders, and England began to nervously find the beauty back.

And so England leaned against the wall under flashing lights, waiting for another chance to admire the beauty he did ages ago.

He felt a hand grab his wrist and the smell of wine reached him with the scent of roses. He knew who it was without looking. He also knew this would only happen in a dream.

"Francis, you're drunk."

"You must be to, or else why would you be checking me out~?"

England gave a vivd blush and helped the drunkard to his feet.

Perhaps he'd never get another dance, but as England half-carried France back home he gave another small smile. It was once again unnoticed by France as he mumbled incoherent French words. But that was their friendship, connected by rare moments such as these.

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews? Pretty please?**

**Anyways~ this is the second set, another five. Reason? There in a notebook and I hate re-typing, even though I have about twenty more at the moment.**

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Canada was outside the world meeting hall, quietly building a snowman. He was about to reach for stones for the eyes when someone wrapped a scarf around it. Canada looked up as Russia looked down.

"T-Thank you."

"Now the snowman is one with Mother Russia, da?"

The Canadian gave a small nod, he could make another snowman later anyways. He wasn't so sure why America would always speak badly of Russia though.

He watched the Russian pick up a stone and place it on the Snowman's head.

"Is that an eye?"

"Da~"

Canada picked up another stone and was about to put it on but the Russian shook his head.

"Only one eye. Let's say the other was picked out by an axe."

Russia smiled happily and Canada felt a shiver go down his spine. He ignored it and blamed it on the cold.

~XxX~

England walked out of the meeting hall to step into a bloody battlefield of... Snowmen?

England saw Russia with a blond- what was his name again?- both smiling in absolute silence. Behind the Englishman France moaned about his son's innocence and America decided this meant a second cold war. England shivered, but he knew well enough not to blame it on the snow, even if France dumped snow down his back.

**Translations: da (russian) = yes **

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

**Warning: drunk England and drunk Switzerland. Yaoi and flirting? And occ is due to drunkness! **

**A/N: I told my brother to name two hetalia characters for a couple of one shots, and he named these two. And I failed at thinking of a situation with the both of them~ **

**This one is Rated M for implied lemon?**

**FrUk**

**Swiss x England (one sided)**

Switzerland was neutral, and England usually didn't talk badly about countries which he didn't fully hate (such as France and America).

But that was before they 'explored' different cultures. That meant Russian vodka, French wine, and German beer. And they conversed over for what they called 'gaining international opinions', when they were sober.

"A scary guy!" England tipped back some more vodka as the Swiss man put his feet against England's chair.

"But he's cute to!"

"So are you!" England gave a drunk giggle as he picked up a wine glass."

"Pain in the ass who's always naked." Switzerland finished off the wine like it was nothing and England slouched over the table. He knocked over the wine, causing the deep red liquid to slosh over the table. He didn't even notice in his rant.

"I'm not whining over him having no clothes. He gets sexier with age. Why do you think I hate him farming? So many more muscles when he fights."

Switzerland flushed red at England's words. He was always fighting... But he was neutral...

They finished it off with the German beer. England was now talking in greater lengths, leaving the Swiss man to order another round. This time perhaps sake...

"Germany's a cocky guy but he's hot! Always with guns~"

The Swiss man drowned a quick cup before standing up. He walked up to England and then spoke in a husky whisper.

"Screw neutrality."

England felt warm, wet lips on his. He gave a few drunks slurs, words saying they should stop. A gun to a certain vital region made the Englishman fall quit.

"We're not making an alliance. Just a neutral invasion of vital regions~" The drunk Englishman began to argue before falling off his chair, in a dead, drunken faint. So much for the Swiss invasion...

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

**Belarus, America, and Russia**

**Cold war, failed plan #367**

During the cold war, America sat outside of Russian's mansion with binoculars. Dressed in Canada's military uniform he was both unseen and warm.

~XxX~

"Russia, become one with me~"

"No! Go away!"

America watched Russia shiver in fear, seeped in a dark aura. The American suddenly had an idea.

~XxX~

"So you want me to chase after nii-san some more?"

"Yup. You'll be a hero!" America gave a thumbs up but Belarus shook her head.

"You're just trying to get nii-san to yourself." America suddenly backed up into a wall.

~XxX~

Russia was sitting at home, smiling pleasantly. Lithuania shook as he heard the American scream for help.

"Russia, sir, s-should w-w-we help h-him?"

"No. He's having fun being Belarus's new toy."

And as if nothing was happening Russia picked up knitting needles and went back to knitting, still smiling.

**Translations: Nii-san (Japanese) = older brother**

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

**What ever happened to Pierre #1?**

Francis looked around as England hit the back of his head.

"You forgot to invite Russia."

"Non! I sent Pierre on a direct path."

"Well, he's not here, you bloody frog."

France began wondering exactly what happened to Pierre when someone tapped his shoulder. He looked up at Switzerland, the gun slinger casually resting his hand on a revolver.

"You're country cooks pigeon, right?"

"Oui. Pour quoi?"

"I have this bird I want to cook... I shot it this morning. Would putting stuffing in through the bullet hole make it too dry?"

France's face paled as he nervously coughed.

"What type of bird?"

In his mind, France realized Pierre probably took a route over Switzerland. The bird was usually only for Spain, which was strictly south of France. Not East where'd it enter Switzerland's 'no-fly-zone-unless-you-want-me-to-shoot-you'.

"He reacts to the name Pierre-"

"Mon petit cher!"

France quickly stood up, tears flooding his vision. He ran blindly away as England slowly slipped some Euros into the Swiss man's pocket.

"Where is he?"

"With Gilbird. Prussia will have fun teasing the France

England gave a devious smile as Russia slowly walked in, looking a little confused.

"England, you said the meeting would be in China."

Ignoring China's shivering, England continued his smug smile.

**Translations: french: Oui. Pour quoi? = yes. Why?**

**French: Mon petit cher = my little dear.**

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

China did a thorough check of what both Allied and Axis had to offer before joining a side. And he and Japan pooled their information together after the world wars.

China had joined ranks with the three largest intelligences, Russia, Britain, and America. K.G.B, M16, and C.I.A. Why his little brother chose to join Italy was beyond him.

"He has no intelligence."

Japan looked up at his elder then shrugged.

"But he had the mafia. America said nothing could beat mafia and ninjas together."

China groaned into his hands. So much for intelligence being based on intelligence agencies. America didn't need Hollywood movies to hide the fact he was quite, well, stupid... But on that track...

"I still joined the strongest side. Canada must be a genius." It was now Japan's turn to facepalm.

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/


End file.
